The Darkness Inside Us
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle had a plan to keep the name of Voldemort around after his defeat. He enlisted the help of one of his most faithful, female Death Eaters, and set the plan in motion. Nine months later, Kako Kori Riddle was introduced into the world. Follow Kako as she learns the Dark Arts from her aunt Cissa and her cousin Draco so she can one day follow her father's legacy. T.


**A/N: More cliche stories! Yay! This one will be Bellamort, but after the Battle of Hogwarts when I'm done the prologue. I like the whole idea of Voldy spawn, and because of a song, I ship Bellamort. You should listen to the song. Its called 'My Obsession' by the Parselmouths. Its amazing. Anyway, story time!**

**The Darkness Inside Us**

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. had a plan. He knew the Potter brat might one day kill him. He needed a child to take over his reign of evil when it was old enough, and he had been defeated. Thus, he sought out the aid of Bellatrix LeStrange, one of his most faithful Death Eaters. She agreed whole-heartedly to carry the Dark Lord's child and heir. Unknown to Tom, Bellatrix loved him deeply, and would throw away her wedding ring for him.

Bellatrix became extremly moody during her pregnancy. She would snap at Lucius Malfoy, her brother-in-law, about the smallest issues. Her sister Narcissa managed to keep her under control by giving her chocolate. It kept the mood swings and anxiety to a minimum so the Death Eaters wouldn't be killed by their second-in-command.

Tom would check on Bellatrix every so often, making sure her and his unborn child were healthy and alive. Bellatrix loved the feeling of his long, cold fingers splayed across her abdomen. It made her shiver. Tom, during the entire nine months, was completly oblivious to Bellatrix's feelins for him, often mistaken them for admiration, but never love. Bellatrix would easily hide her disappointment from Tom by smiling wickedly whenever he came to check on her.

The Death Eaters did not know Bellatrix was carrying the Dark Lord's child, they believed the child was that of her husband. Tom wanted to keep his master plan as quiet as possible. Only Tom, Bellatrix and Narcissa knew the child's true father. Tom only let Bellatrix tell Narcissa because she is Bellatrix's sister.

During the nine months, Bellatrix also became very anxious, often wishing her child, her only child and heir to both the House of Slytherin and House of Black, would arrive sooner. Narcissa told her stories of her pregnancy, and how she wished Draco would arrive so she would not feel any more horrid pain,

Narcissa was worried for her sister during those nine months. She wished her sister hadn't agreed to have the Dark Lord's child, but she was happy she would a niece or a nephew that was not the child of a traitor like Andromeda's daugther, Nymphadora. This child would be taught the Dark Arts from an early age, so that it could continue it's father's reign as Dark Lord.

As the date of the delivery drew nearer, Bellatrix was exceedingly anxious. She wanted a daughter, one with her hair and her father's scarlet eyes. She could teach her daughter the Dark Arts, about Blood Purity, about the scum of Mudbloods, and how to inflict fear in a name.

Tom, however, wanted a son. He did not much care how he looked. He just wanted a son, who would be vindictive, vicious, cruel and feared by all. A male child would continue the House of Slytherin and Black with pride and commitment, unlike his traitorous aunt and second cousin, Andromeda and Sirius. He would follow the Dark Arts, becoming the new Dark Lord, and kill off Mudbloods, as they were scum, and Squibs, who were filth to any respectable Pureblood line.

The day of the delivery was murky and grey. Small pellets of rain assaulted the windows of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had laid Bellatrix on a bed in one of the guest rooms and was feeding her chocolate while speaking kindly to her eldest sister.

It took three hours of labour, and another twenty minutes for a thorough inspection of the child before Bellatrix could hold her daughter. Her small tufts of hair were the colour of a raven's feathers. When she opened her eyes, they were a duplicate of her father's, dark, scarlet red irises with slit-like pupils. Her nose resembled her mother, thin and pointed. Thenrest of her features blended her parents perfectly.

"Welcome to the world, Kako Kori Riddle."

**A/N: Whaddya think? The name I chose means 'Evil Daughter' in Greek. Now, for a question, worth 10 House points: Name the immediate family of Bellatrix. This includes: parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. The points go to the reviewer with the most correct answers. No house, no points.**


End file.
